Tips
Pro-Tips from Isako Zythira 1. Don't bad mouth admins/mods 2. Don't lie to admins/mods 3. If you don't know something, look it up. 4. Wool is your friend. You can't build houses, but you can build tents. : 4a. If you own land and can build a house, don't make it a solid cube. If it looks bad, we will purge it like the plague. : 4b. If you can't build houses but really want one, then ask an admin/mod. We have builders for this sort of things. : 4c. Do not hassle a builder who is making your home. They don't have to build it for you, so be grateful. 5. Wear responsible skins. We have humans/elves/dwarfs/arcanians to choose from. : 5a. If you can not make a skin, ask someone if they will be willing. : 5b. If no one is willing, look up a skin that falls in these catagories and use it on the server. : 5c. If you want to look like an Elmo/Pokemon/cat/what-ever-that-isn't-in-the-races, then expect diffeculty in RP. 6. Read the history. Read the rules. Read the stuff on this wiki; it is toxin-free. 7. Don't feel the need to beg for something; we will not give it to you. 8. Causing problems for players out of game is not advisable. 9. If someone says you are powergaming, take their word for it; better safe then sorry. : 9a. If you believe that you are not, don't bring it up with them; they don't care. Talk to an admin. : 9b. If an admin agrees and says you were powergaming, don't argue with them. Drop the problem and learn from it. : 9c. If you feel the need to argue the case, ask a DIFFERENT admin to review it. : 9d. If you see someone powergaming and they want to play with you, chances are that they will powergame you. 10. Don't die. : 10a. Don't get banned (it is equal to death) : 10b. Don't go naked against cave spiders, you will die. : 10c. Don't do something that will get you banned/yelled-at/beaten-with-a-stick. : 10d. Don't try to antagonize an admin/mod, it will end poorly for you. : 10e. Don't go up to an Arcanian and tell then that the Vanguard were right in wiping them out. Chances are, they will not be happy. Pro Tips about RP from Web I will give you a few tips that will make RP and your time on the server more enjoyable. These tips contain mild swearing, so get over it. 1. Don't make me mad. (You have been warned.) 2. Don't ever do something in RP that your char wouldn't be able to do. For example, if he has no combat training, don't RP that you are able to do things that experts could barely do in combat. 3. Don't RP erotic scenes. Like, EVER. Nobody wants to hear you banging someone. Just say you did it. This isn't an erotica server. 4. Don't rape anyone. I don't care if both parties agreed. I will personally ban your ass. 5. Don't RP a "jack of all trades." Always push yourself to play a char that has weaknesses and strengths. 6. If you catch someone power gaming, tell them. If they argue or don't care, tell a mod or admin. 7. Don't bother admins with your petty questions. Take it up with a mod if you can't figure it out. However, I bet the answer is on the wiki or forums. I don't like lazy people. 8. Don't make a guild without talking to an admin or mod. If you don't tell a staff member, then the government, in RP, will come after you. 9. Read all the lore before even thinking about logging on or making an app. 10. Don't always make your char's family die before your char got to Arcania, and don't make your chat come from a small village far away. I hate Cliche shit. Remember, your char can always come from Arcania. He could have been poor or lost all he/she owned for some reason. If you read all my tips, you should be good on the server, unless you're an idiot. In which case, I don't know why I would have or would in the future accept your app. Good Luck, and Long live RP!